regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Empires of Arcadia: Episode 03
Experience 600 Exp each * Grub levels to level 4 ** 21 HP to 28 HP * Zai levels to level 4 ** 24 HP to 30 HP * Eidelon levels to level 4 ** 23 HP to 28 HP * Vahn levels to level 4 ** 34 HP to 42 HP Recap & Umma ]] Day 16 (continued) The Rangers have slain Anthrax the Green Dragon just outside the town of Umma. The party celebrate overnight and rest. Day 17 The party head off for Anthrax's lair due west. The trip though the jungle is full of torrential rain but is otherwise uneventful. Day 18 The party arrive near the cave and see large footprints on the ground. Zai thinks they are dragon tracks, Grub thinks it is from a large Goblin. The party carry on and see 2 giants outside the west cave and no one outside the east cave. The party decide to wait until dark to head towards the cave with Grub casting Pass without a Trace. The party safely reach the east cave. Grub is the only one who can see in the dark and leads the party in the dark. In the dark Grub sees claw marks created by the the Green Dragon, so the party follow it. In the dark is a laughing voice. Eidelon casts light and Grub transforms into a giant toad and charges forward. Grub can see the creatures, 2 Ravengers (14 AC) which are 5 and a half feet tall with long claws and swept back feathery hair. Grub attacks the Ravager, and bites it and drags it back towards the party. Zai moves over to attack the Ravager with his quarterstaff. The rest of the party move up as more Ravager come into the chamber and also attack from the dark, for a total of 5 Ravagers. Eidelon burning hands at the Ravager, breifly lighting up the rest of the room for the party. Zai slays the grappled Ravager. The Ravagers attack the party, knocking out Zai. Vahn takes out a Ravager and Eidelon levitates a Ravager and moves his light spell onto Vahn's halberd. Grub bites anouther Ravager, killing him and swallowing him. Vahn kills the last one. Eideldon kills the last Ravager who is still floating. Grub heals up Zai. Grub scouts ahead of the party and finds the Dragon's Chamber, finding treasure, including some bronze plates with carved texts, and 30 silver coins and 70 gold coins and 10 jades. Grub comes back to the party with the treasure. The party know the coins are useful when trading with dwarves. The party head into the Dragon's Chamber and search the room for hours. While searching in the distance Grub hears goblins somewhere else in the cave. Grub speaks with them and acts like he is a new Goblin, then the other goblins leave. Day 19 The party finish resting leave the cave. The party find it is the middle of the afternoon. They see the 2 giants ofter at the other cave mouth. Grub casts Pass Without Trace and the party sneak away. While sneaking away Vahn makes noise and alerts the giants. The party flees as a giant hits Eidelon & Grub with a boulders, knocking Eidelon out. Grub turns into a giant frog, swallows Eidelon, and swims away down the nearby river. Zai covers the retreat of the others, deflect one of the bounders. The party escape from the giants and enter the jungle again. Eidelon is unconcious, so Grub casts Healing Word on him. The party come across some ancient ruins and decide to camp there that night. Eidelon digs a hole for the party to hide in overnight in the ruins. Day 20 Grub is the first out of the pit, but then a Blink Tiger attacks, biting Grub and blinking away. The rest of the party give chase and attack. Grub turns into a giant toad to escape it's mouth. The Blink Tiger flees into the woods. The party let it flee, then keep moving on, rushing towards Umma. The party arrive back in Umma in the evening, and get let inside the gates. The party go to visit the wise woman of Umma who lives in the middle of a small man-made lake inside the town walls. The woman is blind, but runs her finders over the tables to feel the indents. The wise woman says she can't read it, but others can do it. The wise woman gives 3 leads. The Dwarves, Elves, and the Wizards. The Wizards live on the West coast of Arcadia East in the town of Riki near the Thuune River, where the river meets the sea, against some high cliffs. A known Dwarven Outpost can be found at the North-East End of the Mountain Range north of Yaka, and another one 2 mountain ranges north of Yaka, but the elder last saw them there 60 years ago. The Elves lives on the North-East side of Arcadia East, their territory boardered by the river. The elves have a trading post of Solyang on the river. The party decide to rest in Yuma for a week before deciding what to do next. Experience 401 Exp each Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes